Epsilon
by Burning 'Til There's Dark Blue
Summary: When the murder of a Marine sends Kensi and G to Florida, the two find themselves trying to not only find a computer program neither understands, but to deal with the dozens of people who are convinced the two are married. Sequel to Hear You Me. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Because I want to write something close to my hometown. This is what happened.

**Disclaimer: **I spent all my money on the Battle of the Bands concert and therefore can't afford the rights to this show. All locations in Florida are real, for the most part, though I cannot say the same for locations in California. Any characters not from the show are mine and if you use them without my permission I will track you down and shoot you, so do not steal them if you want to live.

*~*~*

_If you knew I was dying would it change you?_

_I Can Barely Breathe – _Manchester Orchestra

*~*~*

_Seminole Towne Center_

_February 20, 2010 – 19:24 EST_

_Sanford, Florida_

Lance Corporal Juan Álvarez was by no means a well-known man. Born in Bayamón, Puerto Rico, LCpl Álvarez had moved to the continental United States at the age of 7, first to New York City, then to the Orlando metro area, where he had moved to various different cities until settling in Lake Mary, FL at 15, where he attended Seminole High School's IB program, graduating 12th in his class. Despite numerous letters accepting him into the Ivy League schools and various other colleges in the U.S. and Europe, he opted instead to join the Marine Corps.

At 27 years of age, he was currently on leave and was spending his day at the mall on a Saturday night. On Saturdays, Seminole Towne Center had a tendency to fill up with dozens of numerous young women who wanted to go to the nearby movie theater to catch one of the new releases; tonight, they were most likely going to see _Shutter Island._

He was walking out into the parking lot when a man dressed in black appeared out of nowhere and walked up to him. This was no surprise – western Seminole County was a hot spot for the Emo, Goth, Scene, and Skater crowds, so seeing teenagers and young adults walking around dressed like something out of a Slipknot concert was no surprise. So, naturally, Álvarez didn't really pay much attention to the man.

When the man pulled out a Walther PPK, however, Álvarez realized the man wasn't just on an excursion to Hot Topic or Spencer's.

Before he could react, the man asked him about Epsilon. As far as Álvarez knew, Epsilon was a Greek letter used in mathematic equations, nothing more, and he voiced this.

His last coherent thought before the gun was fired was that Epsilon was an extremely vague name.

*~*~*

_LAX_

_February 20, 2010 – 17:03 PST_

_Los Angeles, California_

Kensi Blye was very annoyed.

The day had started off relatively normal – breakfast burrito and coffee, catching up on emails and paperwork, making sure her watch was accurate – but had gotten gradually stranger.

First, there had been a power outage for 15 minutes, and due to the fact that she was in a windowless room – the archive room, to be more specific – attempting to find her harmonica, when the lights went out, she had been standing on a ladder, and due to the sudden darkness, had screamed so loudly as a reflex that not only had she fallen off the ladder, but every other person in the building had ran into the room to make sure she wasn't being attacked by a cannibal or something similar as well.

After that little incident, which had resulted in her landing on her knee and therefore messing it up somehow, Hetty had told her that she needed to go undercover. Normally, this would have been normal, but then Hetty had told her exactly who she was to go undercover as – a stripper. Luckily, before she had made a fool out of herself, the criminal had been caught and arrested, saving her the trouble of having to walk around in 7-inch heels with a screwed up knee.

And now, not only did she have another undercover op to go on, but it was 2200 miles away, in Florida.

As if this hadn't been bad enough, Hetty had then explained that she had to be married for this op, to Callen, nonetheless.

Therefore, she was very annoyed, and the woman at the counter currently was making her even more aggravated.

The conversation they were having currently involved a lot of screaming on her part, and a lot of monotony on the other woman's part.

"What do you _mean, _there's no more tickets to Orlando?"

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but you and your husband will have to buy a ticket to a later flight. This one is almost completely full."

"_Almost? _And that means that you can't let me buy two tickets?"

"The economy class and first class are currently filled up. You'll just have to catch a later flight."

"I'm trying to buy business class! I told you that five times already!"

"We only have 5 seats available in business class."

"_Then let me buy my tickets already!"_

"I'll need to see the proper identification for you and your husband both."

"I've already shown you everything I have! Do I have to get my birth certificate now, too?"

"If you are not a United States citizen, then yes."

"_I WAS BORN HERE!"_

"Ma'am, do you want the tickets or not?"

"That's what I've been trying to do for the past ten minutes."

"Alright, that'll be $652."

"Why couldn't you have said that when I first asked you?" Kensi muttered, pulling out her credit card and handing it to the woman.

The woman did not respond as she handed over the two tickets and the credit card.

*~*~*

_Flight 552 – Elevation 10,121_

_February 20, 2010 – 19:21_

_Somewhere Over Arizona_

"I hate that woman." Kensi muttered, resting comfortably in her first class seat – by some stroke of luck there had been an unexpected cancellation and overbooking in Business class, and she and Callen had received a free upgrade.

"You're supposed to be reading the paper." The man sitting next to her hissed, his eyes closed in a pathetic attempt at sleep. She rolled her eyes, opening the folder that was to reveal her temporary new identity.

*~*~*

**A/N: **Because I have nothing better to do than make CDs and come up with story ideas.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I would like to point out that while I'm 72% sure the address, while in my neighborhood, is not real, if it is, please do not stalk whoever lives there… Anyway, I found my Tamagotchi Connection from 4th grade on Saturday, and I'm enjoying my virtual pet immensely.

*~*~*

_2232 Roanoke Court_

_September 22, 2010 – 08:10 EST_

_Lake Mary, FL_

According to the paper, Lacey McCarthy was born in New York City as Lacey Maria Alexander. She had gone to an inner city high school, and graduated with an average GPA before marrying her high school sweetheart, Jacob McCarthy. During school, she had been in almost no clubs, and was therefore it would be very hard for anyone to "remember" her. Her family was scattered all over the continental United States, and she still kept in contact with her mother and stepbrother on a weekly basis.

Kensi, on the other hand, was Lacey's antithesis, something which she was considering as she leaned against the side of the U-Haul, watching as the movers carried boxes and furniture into their new house, which was one that had been on the market for years after being foreclosed. Their car was from the police impound lot, and all of the furniture had been shipped from California.

The Seminole County Sheriff's office was cooperating fully with the NCIS field office in Mayport, up near Jacksonville, several hundred miles away.

It was sunny outside, a slightly chilly 65°. The pollen count was high, and you could hear the high school across the street as the bell rang and students scattered across the campus.

The neighborhood that they had moved into was across from the library, park, and the middle and high schools, which meant that at 7:20, 9:10, 2:20, and 3:55, traffic in the surrounding mile would slow to a crawl as parents used the neighborhood as a parking lot and teenagers used it as a shortcut to get to the school.

Ah, the joys of Monday.

She had completely zoned out, watching an ant walk across the sidewalk.

"You're our new neighbors?" A woman's voice with a Boston accent snapped her out of her focus on the insect. Her head snapped up.

"Uh, yeah. I'm Lacey McCarthy." She said. "My husband is off somewhere or another, or I'd introduce you to him."

"You don't look Irish." The woman said, then shrugged. "I'm Michelle Norris. I live in the house next to yours."

"Oh. Interesting." Kensi nodded, taking in the woman's appearance. 40-something, bleach blonde with dark brown eyebrows, way too much makeup and a bit too much plastic surgery. It was obvious that 20 years ago, the woman had been one of those clubbing types, but judging from the huge diamond on her left hand, had gotten married just for the money.

Kensi's eyes flickered to her own ring – cubic zirconium that was shiny enough to look real.

"So do you have any children?" Michelle asked. Kensi shook her head.

"No! I mean, maybe one day, but I just got married a few years ago…" she let her voice trail of as she contemplated her story.

Thankfully, G walked up to her at that moment, saving her from continuing the suddenly awkward conversation.

"Hey." He said, wrapping his arms around her waist. She kissed him in response, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Where were you? You teleported before I could talk to you." She asked, jokingly.

"There was an issue with the bookcase." He explained, noticing for the first time the woman who was talking to Kensi. "Who's this?"

"Our new neighbor." She explained, noticing for the first time they were speaking in very hushed tones.

G turned around; keeping one arm wrapped around Kensi's waist, and held out a hand to the woman.

"I'm Jacob." He introduced himself, smiling.

"Michelle Norris." The bleach-blonde responded. "So, where did you and your wife live before this?" she asked.

"Malibu." The two responded almost simultaneously.

"Ah, California. I've been there before. So how long have you been married?"

"3 years next month." G responded, smiling widely. Kensi reflexively smiled. They had only been dating for a month in the real world. He then turned to Kensi, pulling a Tamagotchi V1 out of his pocket. "Look what I found."

It took her longer than it should have to recognize the small toy. "Where did you find this?" she asked, snatching the pink E-Pet out of his hands, quickly reuniting herself with the toy.

"In a box of your stuff."

Kensi was too enthralled by the pixels moving across the tiny screen to comment on the fact that he had gone through her things. "I've been looking for this for years!" she finally said.

"I know. Come on; the movers are making a mess of the house and we have to make sure nothing's broken." He grabbed her wrist, leading her inside.

*~*~*

_2232 Roanoke Court_

_September 22, 2010 – 14:42 EST_

_Lake Mary, FL_

The two of them were sitting on the couch amidst piles of boxes, enjoying a late lunch of Chick-Fil-A chicken nuggets and milkshakes – according to their new neighbor, Chick-Fil-A was the best fast-food restaurant that wasn't ridiculously expensive.

The movers had finished; there wasn't all that much furniture for them to move, and Kensi and G were too tired to organize anything. Having not gotten any sleep on Saturday night – technically, Sunday – due to the fact that their flight encountered a lot of turbulence along the way, before getting delayed when they stopped for fuel in Houston – and the fact that on Sunday night, the hotel they had checked into was right next to Lake Mary Boulevard, which any local resident knows should be completely avoided during the weekend, both were too exhausted to do anything.

They had also learned a bit too late that the adults in their neighborhood were either misanthropes, gossipy, or too busy controlling the dozens of children and teenagers that seemed to fill the neighborhood at random hours of the day.

The good thing about a neighborhood filled with Homeowner's Association gossipers is that when you want to find about someone or something, you just have to ask around.

Unfortunately, their neighborhood was filled with idiots. Kensi had asked Michelle if she knew anything about Epsilon, claiming she had heard about it from one of the movers. Michelle had claimed to have absolutely no idea what Epsilon was, and that if she wanted to learn about it, she should wait until the neighborhood's resident computer geek got home from school, which according to Michelle, would be whenever she dragged her ass away from Starbucks or Target.

"It's nice having a resident computer geek," Kensi commented vaguely. "Even if said computer geek isn't home from school."

"If the girl knows about Epsilon, then yeah, it is nice, otherwise we'll just have another hacker on our hands, and with what I heard, the girl could probably crash the entire electronic infrastructure of the world if she wanted."

"She's what, 14? I doubt she can or would even want to destroy all that stuff."

There was a knock on the door and Kensi groaned. She had already had to get up 13 times because one of the neighbors decided to introduce themselves.

G sensed her unwillingness to move and stood up, walking to the door. Kensi finally stood up and shadowed him.

The door opened, revealing a teenage girl holding a giant basket of cookies.

"Hi." She greeted them. "I'm Sadie O'Connell. I saw the SOLD sign and I decided to bring y'all cookies." She handed over the basket. "You'll probably hear about me from the morons in this neighborhood. They call me the resident computer geek." She said rapidly.

So this was their geek.

*~*~*

**A/N: **(Looking at my Tamagotchi, Laila) So I hope you like this, and I'm out of computer time so I'm gonna listen to my Funeral Mix CD. Review!


	3. Author's Note

**A/N: To anyone reading Let Love In, Inhumanity, Epsilon, and/or Silhouettes.**

**Due to reasons beyond my understanding, my parents have not only taken away my radio, iPod, TV, cell phone, the majority of my computer time, and anything else technological that they can think of, but today I learned that they blocked every single website on my account. Not only this, but they are also deleting the guest account on the computer. Therefore, until my grades are back to passing (according to my mom, above 95% because I'm "in gifted classes and should apply myself", I will be unable to update anything.**

**It is not my fault. My parents are being douche bags, and do not understand that I am not mentally capable of normal school.**

**I will update as soon as I can, but for now will probably be completely unable to update unless I can go to the library – a highly unlikely event, get a laptop – also very unlikely, or get a hold of either Gabby's, Katie's, or Bruce's computer to write. But seeing as I am pretty much grounded, even this note is really hard to write because they're deleting this account.**

**For now, all my stories are on indefinite hiatus. Y'all have absolutely no idea how mad and upset I am that I'm not being allowed to write. Not only can I not listen to music, but I'm not being allowed to write now, either.**

**I'm extremely, ridiculously sorry. You have no idea how much of a bitch I feel like for doing this, even though it's not my fault.**

**~Sarah**


End file.
